neptunethebriarheartedfandomcom-20200216-history
Neptune Pendragon (Neptune Briarheart)
Neptune Pendragon, the chief protagonist of Neptune the Briarhearted, is the second of the Planetaries----godly Immortals, who in most cases can aspire to true divinity only after their creators have died. Exceptions Ganymede Pendragon Pluto Pendragon Daedalus Pendragon Juno of the Dread House of PlutoPage Triton Lésa The Planetary lineage (those created by the Goddess AltairPage) follow in reverse "order" of the solar system, known as the Solar RealmPage, closer to the true creation of a solar system if formed through condensing gases. Thus, the MVEMJSUNP order (taught pre-IAU reclassification) would be PNUSJM'T'''VM (for Terre); Pluto is the eldest and first "true" Planetary Lord. A Planetary's parents are known as Planetary PatronsPage; children are known as Planetary AcolytesPage; wives are known as Planetary ConsortsPage. Daedalus and Juno are, however, Planetary ConstructsPage as well. '''History (Pre-Completion)' Neptune was the creation of Altair and PoseidonPage, hatched whole in complete yet formative adulthood from his original form----a sea-creature's egg, guarded jealously by the malevolent Planetary Patron himself. Upon the nervous blessing Pluto placed over the egg, it hatched out the eerily leviathan Neptune, who took several weeks to gain legs and even longer to walk. Neptune was considered to hold perfection of Malefic powers, that is, the "true evil" of familiar magical alignments. However, Poseidon received a dire augury that his own son would kill him (as did several others), and as a result abandoned his child; preferring the formless reaches of the VoidPage, the evil Patron lay in wait for the day he could destroy his offspring. As a "child" (and more of an erratic youth than most), Neptune found himself studying perfections he had no idea he could hold; healing came naturally with water, as well as speaking with the denizens of the early Solar GrottoPage. Upon learning of Poseidon's malice (through Pluto's defiant intervention on the matter of morality), Neptune came to realize a goodness of heart----though violence was still easily found with anger. Yet, he was taught alchemy by his elder brother of sorts, and through fervent study was given both the Grimoire MerPage and the Vox FortunaePage. History (Mid-Completion) After the birth of the other seven Planetaries (minus Ganymede), Neptune found himself teaching skills he had not expected to his younger siblings. VenusPage in her youth learned more of goodness through Pluto, but found her own strength in combat through the use of speed and diversion, the latter of which was adapted further in MercuryPage throughout their combat. Terre, through Neptune's mentoring, found himself diverting and purifying sources of water, which led to the settlement of his world. As well, the Planetaries learned quickly to react to combat situations, and dispel simple Malefic arrays----though only Venus showed her mettle with complex wards, achieving Holy perfection as a result. Several times, as well, Neptune taught alchemical skills to the outer gods of the region; one, Eldis of MuspellPage learned enough to become the forgemaster of Planetary weapons and armed them well. The Phoenix DuskPage was one he cast several etheric sigils on, and the only one to successfully pass through their vulcanization. History (Post-Completion) After GaiaPage learned of the End of DaysPage and his own destruction should they occur, he plotted against Altair and her then-Consort Andromeda of the HeavensPage----though when confronted with the acts, he was not stopped, and soon held a conspirator. Both Patrons poisoned Altair, expecting she would reach her end with hazardously acquired Dark Matter.Page Instead, Altair soon found out she was pregnant...with a natural child, a true Planetary Lord by birth. But by now, the scales of the cosmos were tipped too far to good. Created of the darkness (and the evil of its neutral bearer), Nemesis roamed unchecked as a formless waste, infecting all he could with either inversion of their spirit or complete destruction of their Holy traits. Mightier than Neptune but not near resistant to Chaos, the greatest force of evil in the Solar Realm made his own position clear. In the birth room with Altair, Nemesis chose this time to strike----howling with puerperal agony, the Goddess begged for something to survive her child, and from the Norns an Apple of the Gods was delivered...Neptune's. He seized the fruit and fed it to his young sibling as she crowned from her mother's womb; in full culpable power she looked only once upon Nemesis, sending the dark god into the heart of the universe to bind and create the Immortal CourtPage. The child----born a goddess and a source of Chaos----was named Ganymede, the tenth of the Planetaries. Current State (as of the Neptune Saga) Category:Planetary Wizards Category:Patricidal Characters Category:Malefic Characters